Storm the House 3
Storm the House 3 is a Shooter game developed by Ivory. It is the sequel to Storm the House 2. In this game, the enemies are no longer just stick men, but varied. This game also features better graphics than the earlier games in the series. __TOC__ Gameplay In Storm the House 3, you shoot down waves of enemies trying to destroy your base. The player has to defend the base on the right side of the map from the villans on the left side of the map. Each wave takes the course of one day. At the end of each day, the player may repair the house, upgrade their walls, purchase more gunmen, and more. All game modes have four selectable difficulties, "EASY", "NORMAL", "HARD", and "WHY GOD!?". Controls The player shoots by left-clicking. If the player uses up the ammunition in the clip, the selected weapon will automatically reload. However, to manually reload, the player can press the spacebar. Pressing Z or using the mousewheel will switch through weapons. To pause the game, simply press P. Upgrades Support Gunmen fire at enemies Repairmen automatically repair your base when it gets damaged. Upgrade Wall gives your base more health Towers There are three squares in front of your base which each may hold one tower. The sandbox mode can insert a further four squares, to allow for seven towers in total. *Fan Tower - a turbofan that creates a gust of wind that slows down all enemies in its path *Quake Box - requires a period of charging, but generates an artificial earthquake that can damage enemies; does not actually kill, only makes enemies on foot lose their balance *Tesla Tower - fires short ranged blasts of electricity *Missile Turret - shoots a horde of missiles at the enemy *Laser Tower - shoots a concentrated laser beam at the enemy *Flamer Joe - a man quipped with a flamethrower that can set enemies on fire *Shield Generator - offers no offensive value, but adds to the defence of the base Guns On each gun, the player may upgrade Ammo, Accuracy and Reload time. *Desert Eagle - starting gun *Uzi *Combat Shotgun *S.C.A.R. *DAO-12 *Flame Thrower *Machine Gun *Chainsaw *Grenade * Swords - the basic enemy, resembling a black silhouette of a man equipped with a thin white sword. They attack the base by spearing the wall with their swords, dealing 1 damage per go. They are very weak, as one blast from any weapon kills them instantly. They appear as the main enemy in most of the minigames. * Gunners - armoured infantry enemies equipped with machine guns. The resemble the swords, but wear a helmet with a white visor, gloves and combat boots. Instead of standing at the wall, they take position a short distance away and fire their weapons. They appear from day six onwards in the main game. * Jeeps - open-top jeep cars equipped with a machine gun mounted on the bonnet. They move quickly, and are quite strong. They speed out, park up a distance away from the wall and regularly fire their guns. They appear from day nine onwards in the main game, and serve as the main target in the McJeepPunch game. They blow up when hit. * Jets - soldiers equipped with white jetpacks for flying. They hover in position, and are equipped with a missile launcher that deals 10 damage. When defeated, their jetpacks emit sparks and they fly off. They appear from day sixteen onwards. * Kamikazes - a red Peterbilt truck carrying fuel, sent to crash into the wall of the base and explode. They appear from day seventeen onwards, once a day at first, then increasing the number of attacks with each day. * Terms - heavily armoured infantry units that move slowly, but make up for it with their heavy armour and weapons, comprising a gun which they use whilst walking, and a flame thrower when they get to the wall. They appear from day eighteen onwards. Game Modes *Campaign - Survive 40 days *Capture the Flag - Don't let the enemy carry their flag to the base *This is Sparta - Defend against 300 Spartans *Zombocalypse - Face a horde of zombies, survive against them for three minutes *The Entertainer - Enemies correspond to musical notes *McJeepPunch - Punch Jeeps whilst avoiding red jeeps *Sandbox - Customizable game mode Cheat Codes The game has a menu where you can enter cheat codes. This will disable achievements. The cheat codes are all named after James Bond films, except for "Unlimited Life": *Fisty McBeef punch - goldfinger *Unlimited money - diamonds are forever *Enemies moonwalk - moonraker *More tower slots - octopussy *God mode - die another day *Unlimited ammunition - from russia with love *Full wall - live and let die *Shorter days - the living daylights *All weapons - the world is not enough *Unlimited life - healing the base Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ivory/storm-the-house-3 |descrip = Score 2,000 points on "McJeeppunch" on the normal difficulty setting }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ivory/storm-the-house-3 |descrip = Beat back the wave of 300 Spartans on the "normal" difficulty setting }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ivory/storm-the-house-3 |descrip = Survive for at least 2:00 on "Zombocalypse" on "normal" }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ivory/storm-the-house-3 |descrip = Repel the invaders for all 40 days in the campaign mode on the "normal" difficulty setting }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges